A Deduction of Wings
by The-Alicorn-of-Deduction
Summary: Sherlock has a sister named Scarlett who may be hiding a strange secret... first fanfic Sherlock/ Maximum Ride, flock and MR stuff comes in later chapters set before/after Hound of the Baskerville
1. A Surprise in Scarlett

A Deduction of Wings

A Surprise in Scarlett

_John's POV_

Something interesting happened yesterday something I never expected to happen not about a case or anything but interesting never the less.

It was a normal day at Baker Street; I sat drinking tea wondering what Sherlock could have done to make such a horrible smell from the kitchen. Possibly to do with the severed head I found in the fridge yesterday? I sat debating if I should go in there to what on earth he was doing when the doorbell rang, I quickly got up to answer assuming Sherlock never answers the door, when I opened it a came to a strange sight, a girl, holding a cello. I wasn't sure what to say because I had never seen her before but I finally said after a minute of staring I said

"Who are you?"

The girl chuckled and replied….

"Hello, I'm Scarlett, a relative of Sherlock's. I dropped by to say hello. Can I come in?"

_Sherlock's POV_

I was right in the middle of boiling the saliva of the severed head as part of my experiment when the doorbell rang. Leaving John to answer, I ran though the list of people it might be…Could be Lestrade but he usually calls if there's a case, so I rule out that option. Molly? Highly unlikely, she's still mad at me for what happened at Christmas. I doubt it's one of John's girlfriends. Since the boring teacher he never invites them here he says I 'drive them away'. I go through several more options, all negative. I finally give up and stride into the living room. Surprised to see Scarlet quietly sitting there chatting with John…

_Scarlett's POV_

I walked in to 221B. Not surprised to see the collection of various chemicals and human remains scattered around the flat. I glimpsed Sherlock in the kitchen, with what I think was a…. severed head? Better not ask. Being Sherlock I'm guessing he was running tests on it,

"_I'm amazed he hasn't blown up this flat yet, based on the horrible smell." _ I thought as we walked into the living room, careful to avoid the other experiments dotting the room.

"_I'm amazed anyone can even get around this place…so messy."_ As I noted the bullet holes in the wall. Sherlock getting bored I presume.

We finally made it to two armchairs, the only things untouched in the room. John and I sat down. John was mentioned a few times on Sherlock's blog, and honestly those were the only even slightly-interesting articles, I mean really! Who wants to know about the 240 types of tobacco ash? Not everyone is a science nerd like him!

"So how are you related to Sherlock?" John's voice snaps me out of my daze

"Oh, I'm his half-sister" I replied smiling…

We chatted for a few minutes about various things. Until Sherlock came in., a cup of saliva in his hand and a surprised look on his face…

_Sherlock's POV_

I wasted no time; I knew she was here for some reason other than a friendly chat; the Holmesfamily didn't work like that. I looked at Scarlett analyzing new data and in a few seconds I knew the reason for this unexpected visit.

"Shall I explain, or will you." I confidently questioned Scarlett

"37 seconds, you're getting slower" Scarlett replied smugly

I ignored the insult and started explaining why Scarlett was here and how I figured it out to the now slightly-confused John

"You work at a café now don't you" I was a statement not question.

Scarlett nodded, I smirked. I was winning

"You live in the flat above the cafe because the owner lets you stay there in exchange for working as a waitress. You came here because one of your experiments….misfired. Until the damage is cleaned up you can't live there. Mycroft's off on business so you came to me." I summed up quickly

"How'd you work it out?" Scarlett asked me, her tone flat.

"Simple" I answered "The white powder underneath your fingernails most probably baking soda or flour, Coffee stains on your shirt, you don't drink coffee so you must have spilled it on yourself when bringing it to a table. The smell of gunpowder and smoke on your clothes proves you were working guns and fire, and I know from experience those two things don't mix…. Mycroft's on business so you came to me…Did I miss anything?"

"How'd you know Mycroft was busy?" Scarlett demanded

"He's always busy." I replied curtly….

_John's POV_

When I opened the door I was unsure of what to say since, I'd never met this person before. She had long curly hair that was almost in was black as night except a streak of bright red highlight. Her eyes were ice blue but when she turned her head I swear they were green. She was also tall, pale and skinny. She held a cello case and a small suitcase that looked heavy but she seemed to carry with ease and had in intelligent look in her eyes that you wouldn't find from someone so young. She could only be maybe 15 or 16, after a moment, I finally gained my senses enough to ask a simple question…

"Who are you?"

She laughed and replied….

"Hello, I'm Scarlett, a relative of Sherlock's. I dropped by to say hello. Can I come in?"

She did look like Sherlock so I wasn't surprised that was true but, Mycroft "visits" were occurring more and more often lately so I didn't trust her

"_She's probably Mycroft's little spy._"I thought bitterly…

"Can I come in?" Scarlett asks again

"Oh yes, of course." I replied forcing a smile and holding the door wider so Scarlett could enter….

After we had made it through the normal monstrous mess of a flat and sat down in the armchairs, I started firing Scarlett with questions…

"So how are you related to Sherlock?" I asked politely

"Oh, I'm his half-sister, different mother" She replied smiling, but I could tell it was fake smile. It was close to the one I knew so well when Sherlock had to pull a smile to trick or gain evidence from someone…

"For the record, Mycroft didn't send me." Scarlett laughed slightly as she said this "Is he bothering you? That's so like him, always in everyone else's business!"

"Oh..." I mutter relaxing

I wonder if Sherlock even notice me come in. Does he always experiment on decapitated heads? It wasn't this bad when we were kids." Scarlett says jokingly... Smiling again, this time I knew it was real.

"Oh, the head he's had it for weeks now." I replied

'Where'd he get it, I can't imagine someone would just give him a dead man's head!" Scarlett stated

"My friend Molly, who works at a morgue, gave it to him for him to experiment on.' I answered …

The conversation went on like this for a while, I answered the questions, but I knew Scarlett already knew all this and was just checking her facts that she got from Mycroft.

After a few minutes Sherlock walked in, a cup of salvia in hand. He saw Scarlett and his eyes went wide for a moment, but they went back to normal so fast I wasn't sure if they even did. He immediately got that look on his face, the ne he only uses when he's thinking. After about half a minute he said…

"Shall I explain, or will you."

Sherlock then did what he always did. He explained exactly why Scarlett was here and what she had been doing recently. I sat completely still; still amazed at the way he could deduce everything about someone or something in a matter of seconds with only a few simple facts.

He said everything about Scarlett so much you'd think he'd read a biography about her, not just being siblings. I was even more amazed at what Sherlock said next…

"You can stay." He murmured so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard correctly…

Scarlett smiled in relief, but didn't make a move to thank Sherlock. In fact, she did something strange, she whistled, a sharp quick whistle. Almost instantly a cat with ice blue eyes and fur the color of fire whizzed in. I sighed slightly, I had a cat once. I hated cleaning up hairballs….

Chapter 2

When John's Away, The Holmes will Play

_Scarlett's POV_

It's been three days since I arrived a 221b and things are normal… well, as normal as life with Sherlock can be. There hasn't been a case in over a week so Sherlock's bored, which is never good…


	2. A Meeting with Donavan ( Sally )

A Meeting with Donovan ( Sally )

**Before the story, I just want to say I'm sorry the update was slow I'll (try to) be faster. Thanks for all the reviews and that the Max Ride stuff will (most likely) be starting in Chapter 4 **

**I don't own Sherlock/Max ride only my OC(s)**

_Scarlett's POV_

It's been three days since I arrived a 221b and things are normal… well, as normal as life with Sherlock can be. There hasn't been a case in over a week so Sherlock's bored, which is never good…

Suddenly the phone rang; Both Sherlock and I both launched at it to see who it was. I got to it first…

"Hello." I say to the person on the phone

"Hello" a deep voice, obviously male, replied "Who are you" he asks quickly I can tell he didn't recognize my voice...

"I'd prefer to know yours first, I don't trust strangers" I replied coldly

The man went silent for a moment before saying…

"D.I Lestrade, Scotland Yard. We need Sherlock to come to a crime scene immediately."

"OK we'll be at the crime scene in 10 minutes." I say quickly then hang up, not caring to give my name before sprinting out the door.

"Luckily for you two, I watch the news." I called out behind me already halfway out the door.

…

A few minutes later we were in an ally in central London a women lying dead at our feet.

"Her name was April Lavender, age 43, killed last night around 3:00 A.M." Lestrade summarized quickly.

Sherlock grunted in acknowledgement and bent down to examine the body, and I leaned down next to him. Then Lestrade finally noticed I was there…

"You're the girl who was on the phone! You didn't tell me who you were." Lestrade commented

"Oh, I'm Scarlett… a relative of Sherlock's" I mutter deep in thought trying to figure out the murder before Sherlock, at least I thought it was murder…

"Oh great! A mini-freak!" Sally yells

I jerked, snapping out of it, and then stomped over to Sally an edge of barely suppressed anger in my voice "What… did you say?"

"I said you're a freak…" Sally retorted smugly

"Oh yeah? Well, can a freak do THIS!?" I yelled and punched Sally square in the jaw. She tried to hit back but I ducked sprinting out of the alleyway, Sally of course pursued …

We ran through the streets of London I easily dodged Sally's grabs at me after a few minutes Sally slowed down so I jogged back to John and Sherlock who were now chuckling loudly….

I smirked then turned around, walking in the direction of 221b, yelling behind me…

"You and I both it was the ex-husband who did it so, can we go?"

"Of course" Sherlock replied quickly catching up a sort of mischievous gleam in his eye

I knew that I would be never allowed near a crime-scene but all the same that was fun….

…

_John's POV_

As we walked into 221b I couldn't help but grin, no one expected Scarlett to punch Sally in the face! I knew they wouldn't get along but that was so unexpected!

The smile stayed on my face until I looked into the fridge and sighed...

_ head still there dripping in a unidentified liquid._

_2. Several new assorted body parts (I have to ask Molly not to give him any more body parts especially feet which almost always stink) _

_3. A distinct lack of milk _

"Sherlock…" I called "What did you do to the milk this time?"

"Used it in an experiment!" he yelled back…

go figure I was about to have a nice hot cup of tea, might as well make a quick run to Tesco, we need more bread and eggs anyway.._ Hopefully_ for eating instead of being used some experiment...

I didn't bother telling Sherlock and Scarlett where I was going, they had probably already figured out where I was going

Hopefully they won't destroy the flat while I'm gone….


	3. Chapter 3 (When John's Away)

When John's Away… (The Holmes Will Play)

**Yay! another chapter! Sorry I took so long I have been really busy with life in general and when I get home im just to tired and lazy to write. Good news though! I will be posting a new My Little Pony fan fiction soon, so look on my page for a new story. bro-hoof to y'all the bronies out there. More news, the max ride stuff will start chapter 5**

_Scarlett's POV_

"We have 17 minutes to kill" I say then glance at Sherlock

"28. John fights with the automatic check-out machine" he replies, a bored tone already creeping into his voice

"Any experiments?" I question, not wanting him bored again

"Finished the one with the milk an hour before we left" he sighed

I searched around for something for us to do, soon Sherlock will be bored enough to start shooting the wall. Or worse…..

I soon spotted two paint-ball guns, I remember they are from Sherlock's last case where he and John got chased by a murderer with a poisonous paint-balls as a weapon, luckily these paint balls weren't poison but I knew just what to do with them…

I grinned mischievously as I crept up behind Sherlock, who had fallen asleep.

_"Just my luck_,_"_ I thought_ "he never falls asleep…" _

I yelled "SURPRISE" and shot him right between the eyes

Sherlock sprang up almost instantly and wretched the second gun from my arm, he fired, but I ducked the paint hitting the smiley face on the wall.

"Gotta, do better than that Shirley!" I yelled through a fit of giggles

He grunted not bothering to respond to my insult, but firing a bright blue paint-ball that hit me in the chest

"Oh it's **_ON_** now, eat paint ball!" I say a smile of murderous glee creeping onto my face…

We twirl around the room in a kind of deadly dance, well, as deadly as multicolored paintballs can be. Soon I hear a yelp, Not Sherlock but Mitz, my cat, blue paint now dripping down her side and onto the carpet.

"_Where has she been all this time?" _I wonder

By now the room is colored from floor to ceiling in paint nothing was spared, not even the severed head, which now drips in a pool of bluish-green like it's in the ocean.

"_Please don't let John come in to this, he'll skin us alive."_

As if on cue, I hear the door open and a pair of feet walk up the stairs…

Sherlock and I both freeze as a certain jumper-clad man entered the room...

"What the hell..." John starts to say

I unfreeze but my mind-computer is stuck the only thought that is going through my head is _"crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap" _

That is until I see Mitz…

Running on instinct, I scoop Mitz up and sprint for the bathroom yelling behind me, so fast it comes out in a barely understandable slur

"SorryhavetogogiveMitzabath"

I lock the door then plop Mitz down in the tub and start the water. I hear John's voice yelling outside, but I tune it out… humming a tune

_That was close…._

_Sherlock's POV_

Exactly 26.2 minutes after John left Scarlett and I heard him climbing up the stairs. We froze as he got ready to scold us for covering 221b with mufti-colored paints. In what seemed like slow-motion Scarlett darted into the bathroom, yelling a insensible stream of words out behind her. Leaving me alone to face the consequences of what she started…

I almost smiled…

_Just like always._


End file.
